1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to disposable absorbent products or articles. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an underpad having an absorbent core design and configuration including a channel.
2. Related Art
The absorbent article is employed to collect and/or absorb body fluid discharge, such as, blood, menses, urine, aqueous body fluids, mucus, and cellular debris. Absorbent articles include, for example, disposable diapers, adult incontinent pads, sanitary napkins, party-liners, and the like, that are generally worn in cooperation with garments and disposed against a body surface, by infants and/or adults. Absorbent articles may also be underpads suitable for use with patient bedding, e.g., a disposable underpad placed under a patient.